Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 Jun 2016
00:01:44 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:04:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Regi? You here? 00:12:03 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 00:12:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 00:13:04 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 00:13:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 00:13:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Mrdbot, please don't abuse caps! 00:13:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: hOW DOES IT FEEL 00:13:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me RUNS AWAY LAUGHING 00:14:02 CHAT Zenzizenzic: You're asking a robot how it feels? 00:14:04 CHAT Zenzizenzic: A 00:14:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: robot 00:14:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how it feels? 00:14:39 CHAT Raelcontor: tfw u love a particular song and its title makes u think of sodg and odd and ur i>:3c 00:14:48 CHAT Raelcontor: which reminds me 00:14:52 CHAT Raelcontor: im going to do it 00:14:55 CHAT Raelcontor: im going to write AA 00:14:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tfw u pm regi and he don't respond 00:15:07 CHAT Raelcontor: regi isnt even in chat 00:15:10 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ... 00:15:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I have nothing to say 00:15:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: He isn't? 00:15:34 CHAT Zenzizenzic: no 00:15:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...my tablet lied to me 00:15:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It says he's here 00:15:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No wonder he didn't respond 00:15:50 CHAT Raelcontor: does anyone want to watch me write AA or 00:15:58 CHAT Raelcontor: /me [00:16:00 CHAT Raelcontor: shiet 00:16:07 CHAT Raelcontor: /me small :3c 00:16:30 CHAT Zenzizenzic: sure 00:16:37 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I have nothing better to do 00:17:19 CHAT Raelcontor: https://titanpad.com/TheObservatory please don't modify the writing of the pad as i will not notice and may publish something that could get me in trouble 00:17:26 CHAT Raelcontor: this happened on OF before but with aaron and not me 00:17:30 CHAT Raelcontor: it was 00:17:34 CHAT Raelcontor: pretty fuckin funny but 00:21:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Whistling duck pokemon 00:21:26 CHAT DaniSkies: I have three more pages to make then I have to continue working on this week's art project ;; 00:28:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It would've made more sense if Paul was an ocythoe tuberculata rather than an octopus vulgaris 00:34:21 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:38:51 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:40:35 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 00:40:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:40:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 2 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:40:44 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 00:40:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 00:40:55 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:52:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:55:28 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:57:06 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:00:51 QUIT Pseudo-Miracles has warped out 01:06:19 JOIN Democritos has warped in 01:06:46 CHAT Democritos: !seen DaniSkies 01:06:56 CHAT Democritos: goddammit MBD 01:07:05 CHAT Democritos: !logs 01:07:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 01:07:52 CHAT Democritos: !info 01:07:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 01:08:02 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:11:18 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:11:21 CHAT DaniSkies: : DDDD 01:11:39 CHAT Democritos: just the person i was looking for 01:11:42 CHAT DaniSkies: me 01:11:45 CHAT DaniSkies: BEFORE 01:11:49 CHAT DaniSkies: you ask anything 01:11:53 CHAT DaniSkies: /me places this down : http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/First_Step_(SVep) 01:11:57 CHAT DaniSkies: okay, go ahead 01:12:05 CHAT Democritos: im reading that rn tbh 01:12:11 CHAT Democritos: also pm 01:17:52 CHAT Democritos: !tell Twizzzler that YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE. 01:17:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Twizzzler when I see them again. 01:20:35 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 01:20:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 2. 01:20:37 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 01:20:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 01:20:40 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 01:20:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 01:20:41 CHAT DaniSkies: /me poof 01:20:52 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:20:56 CHAT Democritos: nuuuuu 01:24:10 CHAT Democritos: !note you're terrible. 01:24:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 01:24:22 QUIT Democritos has warped out 02:27:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ah! Zenzizenzic! Democritos missed you! 02:43:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What's up over here? 02:43:57 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh hi noah 02:44:04 CHAT Zenzizenzic: and not shit is going on 02:44:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Ah 02:44:22 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 02:44:23 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 02:44:35 CHAT Zenzizenzic: yep 02:44:45 CHAT Zenzizenzic: today has been a slow day 02:45:25 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !dani 02:45:33 CHAT Zenzizenzic: sorry I missed you hello 02:46:54 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me pokes Dani 02:48:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !on 02:48:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 02:48:48 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !enable 02:48:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Swear checking is already enabled! 02:48:57 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: !loveme 02:49:10 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Aw... 02:49:31 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !cb i love you 02:49:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I don't believe you. 02:49:39 CHAT Zenzizenzic: small oh 02:50:10 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s Test 02:50:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: passed 02:50:29 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s Fuck me you dirty robont 02:51:32 JOIN Regimango has warped in 02:52:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh my 02:52:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi regi 02:52:53 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: One day I will confess my love for senpai 02:53:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I hope you do 02:59:03 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: !cb MRD, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY LIFE 02:59:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noah the Dragonborn, please don't abuse caps! 02:59:12 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ._. 02:59:48 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I see how it is... 03:01:14 QUIT Regimango has warped out 03:03:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why do you love me? 03:04:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s you're bootylicious 03:04:13 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: You're BEAUTIFUL 03:04:16 KICK Noah the Dragonborn has been kicked by Moussaieff Bot Diamond. 03:04:21 CHAT DaniSkies: WH 03:04:26 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 03:04:28 CHAT DaniSkies: /me pats the bot 03:04:31 CHAT DaniSkies: CALM DOWN THERE 03:04:55 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me doesn't know whether to laugh or be sad 03:04:56 CHAT DaniSkies: i thought that was disabled ;; 03:05:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 03:05:07 CHAT DaniSkies: ...A little too calm there bot 03:06:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Well, I'm officially gonna die alone 03:06:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ok, Trevor. 03:06:22 CHAT DaniSkies: /me hits the bot 03:06:24 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ._. 03:06:28 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh my 03:06:41 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: The fuck is Trevor, MRD?! *Cries in corner* 03:06:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...What? 03:07:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, I couldn't understand that sentence, please try again. 03:07:22 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 03:07:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 03:07:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 03:07:33 CHAT Zenzizenzic: who was kicked? 03:07:37 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Me 03:07:48 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 03:07:51 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I see it now 03:07:53 CHAT Zenzizenzic: nvm 03:07:53 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Because the robont doesn't want my love 03:08:02 CHAT DaniSkies: zen it was like a minutes ago ;; 03:08:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I'm slow in the mind OK!? 03:08:23 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: "a minutes ago" XD 03:08:25 CHAT DaniSkies: sorry, i'm writing the next episode for lowy so i just 03:08:28 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 03:08:32 CHAT DaniSkies: /me pulls curtain ov-- 03:08:35 CHAT DaniSkies: NO ZEN PLS 03:08:38 CHAT DaniSkies: bby come back ;; 03:09:01 CHAT DaniSkies: !tell Zen I'm sorry ;; 03:09:04 CHAT DaniSkies: FAK 03:09:06 CHAT DaniSkies: !on 03:09:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 03:09:10 CHAT DaniSkies: !tell zen I'm sorry ;; 03:09:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Zen I'm sorry ;; when I see them again. 03:09:15 CHAT DaniSkies: !off 03:09:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 03:09:34 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: MRD, I love you 03:10:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And I don't love you. I am a bot, after all. 03:10:18 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ;( 03:11:25 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me hugs Dani 03:11:31 CHAT DaniSkies: /me no 03:11:34 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm writing ;; 03:25:20 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Zenzi-san! Konnichiwa! 03:25:51 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hello 03:26:21 CHAT DaniSkies: !on 03:26:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 03:26:33 CHAT DaniSkies: /me squints at bot 03:29:59 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ...? 03:30:10 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm an idiot 03:30:11 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: https://cdn.meme.am/instances/500x/61429848.jpg 03:30:16 CHAT DaniSkies: and that doesn't need clarification 03:31:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 03:31:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: So I'm gonna stop my series 03:31:24 CHAT DaniSkies: wh ;; 03:31:28 CHAT Zenzizenzic: yeah 03:31:42 CHAT Zenzizenzic: It kept getting negativity 03:31:45 CHAT DaniSkies: i mean it's essentially up to you what you do with your life but ;; 03:32:12 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I wanna start a series but I can't figure out what to write ABOUT 03:32:13 CHAT Zenzizenzic: And plus I felt like nobody likes it 03:33:07 CHAT DaniSkies: as trevor would say CHAT uhm, well CHAT something along the lines of "a new start is pretty great" 03:33:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It's more of "A blank slate is pretty great". 03:33:30 CHAT DaniSkies: ... 03:33:33 CHAT DaniSkies: /me kicks the bot 03:33:51 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I fucking hate the robot 03:34:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Thanks! I only it get that every two hours. 03:34:27 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I hate you 03:34:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Gonna go close it 03:34:42 CHAT Zenzizenzic: brb 03:35:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You do understand there is a human controlling this that may take your statements personally, right? 03:35:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ._. 03:36:21 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I'm sorry 03:36:44 CHAT DaniSkies: I have to go, doodle date with a friend. I'll be back like much, much later. Good night, you two uvu#// 03:36:45 CHAT DaniSkies: /me poof 03:36:56 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ...k... 03:36:56 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 03:37:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...I think xe meant three. Oh well. 03:37:59 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me throws a bag of Doritos at Zenzi-san 03:38:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Sorry noah 03:38:20 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I gotta go to 03:38:23 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 06:17:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello. 06:17:57 CHAT Steven watcher: Hi 06:18:34 CHAT DaniSkies: when i actually need my mom for something, she isn't paying attention to me >:UU 06:19:26 CHAT Democritos: that sux 06:19:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ikr 06:27:31 CHAT Democritos: !logs 06:27:45 CHAT Democritos: !on 06:27:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 06:27:49 CHAT Democritos: !logs 06:28:25 CHAT Democritos: !log 06:28:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 06:28:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 06:28:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 06:35:11 CHAT DaniSkies: /me slams head on desk 06:39:31 JOIN Charlied123 has warped in 06:40:40 CHAT Charlied123: wait staven are you staff? 06:41:23 CHAT Democritos: yes 06:41:31 CHAT Charlied123: how!? 06:42:05 CHAT Democritos: popular vote and staff decision. 06:42:11 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 06:42:14 CHAT Charlied123: wow 06:42:20 CHAT Charlied123: good going 06:42:24 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Omg, there's SO MANY PEOPLW 06:42:33 CHAT Charlied123: um no 06:42:42 CHAT Democritos: there are legit only 8 people here. 06:42:49 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Well, for 1:45 AM it's a lot 06:43:11 CHAT Charlied123: you should see the su one 06:43:20 CHAT Charlied123: it has about 11 06:43:31 CHAT Charlied123: maybe more 06:43:52 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Pfft 06:44:06 QUIT Charlied123 has warped out 06:47:02 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 06:50:49 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:52:27 QUIT Democritos has warped out 07:02:15 CHAT DaniSkies: mmmmmbye 07:02:16 CHAT DaniSkies: /me poof 07:02:27 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 07:02:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well then. 15:48:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: HILLO! 15:49:23 CHAT Raelcontor: hilo 15:51:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: :D 15:51:55 CHAT Periandlapis007: Test- 15:51:59 CHAT Periandlapis007: : D 15:52:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: yay! 16:06:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 16:21:54 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 16:25:14 CHAT Orange Diamond: Hello? 16:27:35 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 16:27:37 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 16:28:02 CHAT Orange Diamond: Oh, hi, using got bored, so I came here :P 16:28:07 CHAT Raelcontor: ah ok 16:28:56 CHAT Orange Diamond: OH MY GOSH AUTOCORRECT!!! Ignore using 16:33:05 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 16:46:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 16:52:26 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 16:52:38 CHAT Grace Mysteria: hyello 16:54:43 CHAT Raelcontor: howdy 16:56:04 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I wrote the third ep of sddm owo 16:56:40 CHAT Raelcontor: cool 16:58:21 CHAT Grace Mysteria: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sunset_Dusk_Dawn_Moonlight_(Series) Just wondering, just that hurt anyone's eyes 16:58:26 CHAT Grace Mysteria: *does that 17:00:33 CHAT Raelcontor: yes, that is extremely hard to look at 17:00:46 CHAT Grace Mysteria: ok thnx 17:01:03 CHAT Grace Mysteria: some other people told me it was hard to look at so I will change it. 17:05:45 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:06:23 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:07:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hello 17:09:12 CHAT Raelcontor: hola 17:09:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: I have been pmed!I must press this link I see! 17:09:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me presses link 17:12:16 JOIN Democritos has warped in 17:12:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hello! 17:12:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: (noice link) 17:14:23 QUIT Democritos has warped out 17:14:27 CHAT Grace Mysteria: hye-and cya 17:14:39 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:14:54 CHAT Grace Mysteria: o cya as well 17:15:18 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:17:39 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:20:33 JOIN Democritos has warped in 17:21:07 CHAT Democritos: heys grace 17:21:12 CHAT Democritos: & thnx 17:21:16 CHAT Democritos: !logs 17:21:20 CHAT Democritos: rude. 17:21:22 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 17:21:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 17:21:24 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 17:21:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 17:21:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 17:21:26 CHAT Raelcontor: whoopsies 17:21:58 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:23:38 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:23:58 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 17:25:50 CHAT Democritos: for once in this chat the mod-to-user ratio is even 17:26:17 CHAT Grace Mysteria: /me becomes staff. /smallNOT TODAYbig 17:28:18 CHAT Democritos: O 17:28:57 CHAT Grace Mysteria: nah jk 17:29:16 CHAT Grace Mysteria: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Matraite_(Aptos)#comm-59663 dis burn tho 17:29:26 CHAT Democritos: small s good, cause then you'd have to give up your soul 17:30:53 CHAT Raelcontor: becoming staff? more like constantly dealing with everyone's shit because youre suddenly a counselor for everyone 17:31:06 CHAT Raelcontor: becoming staff? more like having people mad at you regardless of any choice you make to try and fix an issue 17:31:32 CHAT Raelcontor: becoming staff? more like bigdon't do it 17:31:37 CHAT Raelcontor: /me shrugs 17:32:20 CHAT Democritos: jesus 17:33:11 CHAT Grace Mysteria: smallit was a joke for the ratio thing xp/small 17:33:57 CHAT Raelcontor: in reality i do enjoy my job it's just little things that bother me every now and then 17:35:08 CHAT Democritos: s i am legit only here to look at logs and threaten people not to break the rules. 17:37:15 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 17:38:10 CHAT Grace Mysteria: hyello zen 17:38:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 17:39:48 CHAT Democritos: I'm way too board these days CHAT https://cdn.meme.am/instances/500x/69006153.jpg 17:40:03 CHAT Raelcontor: pinged 17:40:05 CHAT Raelcontor: oh 17:40:06 CHAT Raelcontor: CD 17:40:07 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:40:20 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !fun 17:40:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 17:43:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: So 17:43:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: How is everyone? 17:43:23 CHAT Democritos: p bored 17:43:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 17:43:54 CHAT Grace Mysteria: same @demo 17:44:19 CHAT Grace Mysteria: just published one of my eps of sddm here after 3 weeks. 17:44:52 CHAT Raelcontor: well im exhausted from today and i dont like my art currently 17:44:52 CHAT Raelcontor: and im probably falling into an art block which means i wont be able to draw 17:45:01 CHAT Zenzizenzic: sorry 17:45:08 CHAT Raelcontor: so ive been better 17:45:10 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:47:54 CHAT Raelcontor: demo 17:47:57 CHAT Democritos: yus 17:47:58 CHAT Raelcontor: categorize your pages 17:48:04 CHAT Democritos: which ones 17:48:25 CHAT Grace Mysteria: oops 17:48:28 CHAT Raelcontor: just Incendium B1C1 17:48:31 CHAT Grace Mysteria: forgot to categorize the new sddm ep 17:48:32 CHAT Raelcontor: i already took care of it 17:48:37 CHAT Grace Mysteria: let me -o thank 17:48:39 CHAT Democritos: FUU~ 17:48:41 CHAT Democritos: sorry 17:48:46 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I need to add 2 more tho. 17:48:56 CHAT Raelcontor: then categorize them on ur own lel 17:49:02 CHAT Raelcontor: or dont, i need the extra edits anyways ;> 17:49:24 CHAT Grace Mysteria: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_(SDDM) here I guess 17:49:36 CHAT Grace Mysteria: there are 2 more besides the normal, sddm and sddm eps. >:p 17:49:55 CHAT Raelcontor: alrighty all added 17:49:58 CHAT Grace Mysteria: and wow I messed up the object section. XD 17:50:06 CHAT Grace Mysteria: thank 17:50:28 CHAT Raelcontor: so i finished the observatory last night and after The Prophecy is when it gets to the actual like, plot :v 17:50:51 CHAT Democritos: i haven't even released episode 1. 17:50:54 CHAT Raelcontor: and then the end of season 1B is smallso eeeevil 17:51:20 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I only have released 3 eps of my fanon. 17:51:30 CHAT Democritos: s by the end of book 1, 14 of my gems will be shattered 17:51:49 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pC4Vj/64f08b52bc.png 17:51:53 CHAT Zenzizenzic: smallI discontinued my series... 17:51:55 CHAT Raelcontor: small >>>>>>>:3ccccccccccccccc 17:52:26 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pC4Y5/ffa25d9b60.png 17:52:38 CHAT Raelcontor: smallbi>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>:333333333333333333333333333c 17:52:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't stretch text! 17:52:41 CHAT Raelcontor: fuck u 17:52:59 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I will fix the objects section when I publish the fourth episode owo 17:55:14 CHAT Raelcontor: are you ever watching a movie and theres characters in the BG 17:55:18 CHAT Raelcontor: but in the next shot theyre gone 17:55:31 CHAT Raelcontor: and ur like "wait where are they" 17:59:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Democritos: you're terrible. 17:59:39 CHAT Democritos: that not came in hours late 17:59:41 CHAT Raelcontor: what 17:59:45 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 17:59:45 CHAT Democritos: *note 18:08:01 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 18:08:13 CHAT Grace Mysteria: o heya 18:08:20 CHAT Democritos: hi ember o/ 18:08:22 CHAT Raelcontor: hi ember 18:09:30 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: man I sure did hate that simu guy I am glad he was replaced with democritos xxDD 18:09:40 CHAT Democritos: yup 18:09:44 CHAT Raelcontor: o 18:10:02 CHAT Raelcontor: tfw u want warm food but u dont know what u want to eat??? 18:10:30 CHAT Democritos: should I be concerned that I've been listening to this on loop for the past hour? CHAT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6xRSafBV8o 18:10:53 CHAT Raelcontor: ah it means youre a brony 18:10:59 CHAT Democritos: wh 18:11:10 CHAT Raelcontor: it is after all a MLP fan song 18:11:11 CHAT Raelcontor: : > 18:11:20 CHAT Democritos: what. 18:11:31 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 18:11:35 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: small clop 18:11:44 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L83cTan6ESk 18:12:04 CHAT Raelcontor: sorry demo 18:12:15 CHAT Democritos: I 18:12:19 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah 18:12:28 CHAT Raelcontor: so yes you should be concerned 18:12:35 CHAT Democritos: i it's on my fucking message wall 18:12:43 CHAT Raelcontor: bigAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 18:12:55 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah u might want to change that 18:13:12 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: small clop clop 18:13:18 CHAT Democritos: big b new" GOD DAMMIT 18:13:23 CHAT Raelcontor: ember lol 18:13:45 CHAT Raelcontor: or u can just watch MLP 18:13:50 CHAT Democritos: no 18:13:53 CHAT Democritos: HELL NAW 18:13:59 CHAT Democritos: big TO THE NAW NAW NAW 18:14:14 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 18:14:35 CHAT Democritos: oh right, bishop bullwinkle, he's not cringeworthy 18:14:36 CHAT Democritos: hold up 18:14:59 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: mlp is my universe* 18:15:10 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 18:15:16 CHAT Democritos: NO 18:15:29 CHAT Grace Mysteria: wh 18:15:44 CHAT Zenzizenzic: So i just read everything that just happened 18:15:54 CHAT Zenzizenzic: funniest shit ever 18:15:54 CHAT Democritos: !log 18:15:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 18:15:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 37 messages logged. 18:16:03 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont personally mind the MLP fandom 18:16:07 CHAT Raelcontor: every fandom has 2 sides 18:16:26 CHAT Raelcontor: most of the time everyone always sees the shitty side of a fandom 18:16:32 CHAT Democritos: small i MLP gives me a migrane, so Imma just remove that song... 18:16:59 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 18:19:10 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 18:23:03 CHAT Democritos: found something 18:23:05 CHAT Democritos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urvwlKUrhYY 18:23:20 CHAT Democritos: perhaps this will save me 18:24:01 CHAT Raelcontor: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) 18:24:06 CHAT Democritos: yes 18:24:16 CHAT Democritos: best rock song ive heard so far 18:24:18 CHAT Raelcontor: im naming my kid Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) 18:24:40 CHAT Democritos: !cb who is your god? 18:24:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The christian god. 18:24:45 CHAT Democritos: aHAH 18:24:51 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wow 18:25:01 CHAT Democritos: !log 18:25:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 18:25:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 18:25:53 CHAT Democritos: yup 18:25:59 CHAT Democritos: song works 18:26:14 CHAT Democritos: small s fuck you MLP, I'm brony-proof. 18:27:08 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 18:27:11 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 18:27:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It is not funny to keep saying that to everyone. 18:27:20 CHAT Raelcontor: smallyes it is 18:27:26 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 18:27:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Do you know what love is? 18:27:31 CHAT Raelcontor: bigbitch 18:27:34 CHAT Democritos: !cb I love you 18:27:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, you are to young to me. 18:27:46 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 18:27:58 CHAT Democritos: s you're never too young to give young (lenny) 18:30:31 CHAT Zenzizenzic: >to give young 18:32:01 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 18:32:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, you are to young to me. 18:32:06 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 18:32:10 CHAT Raelcontor: ,,,, 18:32:12 CHAT Raelcontor: bitch 18:32:12 CHAT Democritos: lol 18:33:46 CHAT Democritos: !cb I love you 18:33:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Undo this hurt that you cause when you. 18:33:56 CHAT Raelcontor: ,,,,what??? 18:34:01 CHAT Democritos: !miss Zenzizenzic 18:34:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sure they miss you back. 18:34:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: no i don't 18:34:09 CHAT Democritos: !miss Zenzizenzic 18:34:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sure they miss you back. 18:34:09 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 18:34:12 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 18:34:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 3. 18:34:33 CHAT Democritos: !tell Stevenismyuniverse that you have no power here 18:34:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Stevenismyuniverse when I see them again. 18:34:45 CHAT Democritos: hahahahaha.... 18:35:24 CHAT Democritos: !tell Democritos that testing 18:35:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm not sending yourself a message. Winners don't use drugs. 18:36:51 QUIT Democritos has warped out 18:37:23 CHAT Raelcontor: o 18:43:10 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 18:44:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Someone screenshot that ^^^^^^ 18:47:31 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 18:51:03 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 18:52:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !Democritos that Zen said he's going to do the name change 18:52:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: fuck 18:52:18 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 18:52:24 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !tell Democritos that Zen said he's going to do the name change 18:52:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Democritos when I see them again. 18:52:34 CHAT Zenzizenzic: there 18:52:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: now I'm off 18:52:45 CHAT Raelcontor: ok see u 18:52:52 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 18:53:13 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 18:53:32 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 18:54:43 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 18:56:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Your changing your name to Leucippus? :3c 18:56:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @Tony 19:04:48 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 19:17:54 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 19:27:55 JOIN Democritos has warped in 19:28:28 CHAT Democritos: yuuuus 19:31:14 CHAT Democritos: !log 19:31:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 19:31:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 19:31:20 CHAT Democritos: ouch 19:31:24 CHAT Democritos: !logs 19:31:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 19:32:28 CHAT Democritos: the "all logs" page never displays tho 21:22:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Rael and Mrdbot o/ 21:22:41 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 21:41:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:43:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 21:45:18 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 21:45:26 CHAT Raelcontor: im gonna go feed my dogs and then myself 21:45:27 CHAT Raelcontor: brb 21:45:39 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 21:46:38 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 21:57:01 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 21:58:47 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 21:58:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sorry 21:59:04 CHAT Raelcontor: huh 21:59:04 CHAT Raelcontor: o 21:59:07 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 22:02:14 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 22:14:52 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 22:17:20 JOIN Agate36 has warped in 22:17:47 CHAT Raelcontor: o hi 22:19:50 CHAT Agate36: ... 22:21:05 QUIT Agate36 has warped out 22:29:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:35:52 CHAT Raelcontor: !tell Zenzizenzic that there is an episode of Ace of Cakes about Intimidator 305 22:35:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Zenzizenzic when I see them again. 22:46:24 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 22:47:17 CHAT Raelcontor: hola 22:47:24 CHAT DaniSkies: holo 22:47:57 CHAT DaniSkies: ...i actually have to restart my computer faaaaaaaaaaaak 22:49:41 CHAT DaniSkies: Return 22:49:54 CHAT DaniSkies: and now i feel like writing more LoWY 22:50:03 CHAT DaniSkies: ...I only have on pad though ;; 22:50:38 CHAT DaniSkies: *one 22:50:59 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 22:51:54 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 22:54:18 CHAT DaniSkies: /me throws internet on ground 22:54:23 CHAT Raelcontor: o 22:54:57 CHAT Raelcontor: i think i may have Mauve Pearl be my 'main' gem 23:04:50 CHAT DaniSkies: rip the internet 23:05:11 CHAT Raelcontor: r i p 23:08:39 JOIN Regimango has warped in 23:09:25 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm just watching game grumps waiting for the internet to reset itself 23:10:01 CHAT Raelcontor: i stopped liking game grumps when they talked about their genitals instead of the games they play 23:11:03 CHAT Raelcontor: which is weird especially for me 23:11:04 CHAT Raelcontor: hi regi 23:11:43 CHAT Regimango: hi 23:11:52 CHAT Raelcontor: also something i noticed in canon 23:11:52 CHAT Regimango: Game grumps is good imo 23:11:55 CHAT Raelcontor: the gem battlefield 23:12:03 CHAT Raelcontor: has a bunch of weapons all over the place 23:12:12 CHAT Raelcontor: but when a gem is shattered/poofed their weapon also vanishes 23:12:14 CHAT Raelcontor: were there like 23:12:19 CHAT Raelcontor: gem blacksmiths on homeworld??? or 23:12:27 CHAT Regimango: probably 23:12:40 CHAT Regimango: or some sort of advanced future forging 23:12:42 CHAT Raelcontor: thatd be fucking gr8 23:13:15 CHAT DaniSkies: that was coral's job in the original verse actually haha whoops 23:13:19 CHAT DaniSkies: like pre-pre-fanon 23:13:53 CHAT Raelcontor: tiny blacksmith 23:18:42 CHAT DaniSkies: back then she was like 4'5" 23:19:23 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 23:24:49 CHAT DaniSkies: /me casually sharpens all art pencils i have 23:26:23 CHAT DaniSkies: 5 done 23:27:22 CHAT DaniSkies: hand : blistering 23:27:27 CHAT DaniSkies: /me fuck ;; 23:28:09 CHAT Raelcontor: o 23:28:54 CHAT DaniSkies: 13 done 23:30:15 CHAT Raelcontor: sneezes 23:30:36 CHAT DaniSkies: bless 23:31:05 CHAT Raelcontor: loudly deletes all of my art from the wiki 23:32:06 CHAT DaniSkies: 20 pencils done 23:32:11 CHAT DaniSkies: ...that's all my pencils 23:32:19 CHAT Raelcontor: currently emotionally preparing myself for this art block tbh 23:34:13 QUIT Regimango has warped out 23:34:15 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm still in my art block, which is why my snapchat has been very life-y and not really all that art-y 23:34:20 CHAT DaniSkies: bye regi ;; 23:34:29 CHAT Raelcontor: just starting to slowly want to give up on drawing 23:36:12 CHAT Raelcontor: its cool tho 23:36:36 CHAT Raelcontor: (it is not cool i am very sad right now) 23:39:25 CHAT Raelcontor: wow there is a lot of shit for me to delete 23:40:43 CHAT DaniSkies: yeah 23:40:44 CHAT DaniSkies: it must be a pain 23:40:47 CHAT DaniSkies: maybe you can like 23:40:49 CHAT DaniSkies: do it another time 23:40:55 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 23:42:16 CHAT Raelcontor: hardy har 23:42:27 CHAT DaniSkies: omf i s2g i just heard my cousin in my favourite artist's vlog and i mean they're at the same place but i'm not 100% certain if they're there at the same time like ;; 23:42:31 CHAT DaniSkies: feck 23:43:26 CHAT Raelcontor: >goes to shuffle music 23:43:37 CHAT Raelcontor: >song about self loathing plays 23:43:42 CHAT Raelcontor: >isharp inhale 23:43:48 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 23:44:00 CHAT The Mind Player: Hi all... 23:44:03 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 23:44:18 CHAT The Mind Player: Hi Rael, I was told you made Logos 23:45:06 CHAT DaniSkies: WHICH reminds m 23:45:09 CHAT DaniSkies: *me 23:45:10 CHAT DaniSkies: /me brb 23:45:15 CHAT Raelcontor: i do indeed do that thing that takes 5 minutes 23:45:18 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 23:45:24 CHAT Raelcontor: why do youask 23:47:40 CHAT The Mind Player: Phoenix Minerals, I made a logo, but it looks blurry for some reason 23:47:56 CHAT Raelcontor: it may have been sized or resized weirdly 23:48:05 CHAT The Mind Player: Could you check? 23:49:03 CHAT Raelcontor: sure 23:49:56 CHAT Raelcontor: it looks like the logo itself is stretched vertically by too much 23:50:14 CHAT The Mind Player: Vertically? Up/down 23:50:20 CHAT The Mind Player: How could I fix it 23:50:26 CHAT Raelcontor: uhhh remake it? lol 23:50:32 CHAT The Mind Player: BRB 23:50:41 CHAT The Mind Player: Photoshop ain't nice 23:52:00 CHAT The Mind Player: Any suggestions? 23:52:30 CHAT Raelcontor: er just keep the dimensions the text is in 23:52:41 CHAT The Mind Player: K 23:52:42 CHAT Raelcontor: stretching the crewniverse font looks weird imo 23:53:23 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 23:53:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yo, Zenzizenzic! Raelcontor wanted me to tell you: there is an episode of Ace of Cakes about Intimidator 305. 23:53:32 CHAT Raelcontor: /me runs 23:53:51 CHAT Zenzizenzic: not that I just ate a cake 23:53:56 CHAT Zenzizenzic: rael 23:53:57 CHAT Raelcontor: o 23:54:01 CHAT Zenzizenzic: do you have ESPN? 23:54:06 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont 23:54:07 CHAT Raelcontor: uh 23:54:08 CHAT Raelcontor: sports 23:54:21 CHAT DaniSkies: i think you meant without the P 23:54:26 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot i'm sorryyy ;; 23:54:42 CHAT The Mind Player: #Colombia 23:54:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OadzkTqUONQ 23:55:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i deleted all of my art from the wiki minus gemstones 23:55:21 CHAT Raelcontor: bigthe cleans 23:55:22 CHAT Raelcontor: e 23:55:36 CHAT Zenzizenzic: why? 23:55:36 CHAT Raelcontor: cleanse 23:55:42 CHAT DaniSkies: and silence from the admin group ;; 23:55:44 CHAT Raelcontor: bigbc i hate my art and im dying alone 23:55:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, don't abuse big text. 23:55:50 CHAT Raelcontor: /me cries into hands 23:56:46 CHAT Raelcontor: current emotional status: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ARaelniverse_Character_Selector 23:57:56 CHAT The Mind Player: Hate my art, not yours... your is amazing 23:58:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ok so wtf is going on with tht e wikia notifications 23:58:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ? 23:58:20 CHAT Raelcontor: smallsee youre not me though 23:58:21 CHAT Zenzizenzic: the* 23:58:41 CHAT Raelcontor: whenever i look at my art i only see the bigobvious mistakes i>w>;;; 23:58:43 CHAT DaniSkies: everything but the correct things 23:59:08 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah like a single eyeball 23:59:19 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 23:59:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 23:59:24 CHAT The Mind Player: I look at my art, I see bored, lazy edition and a feeling to be like other artists 23:59:51 CHAT Raelcontor: new rule 2016 04 23